1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device for net games (or network games) which is communicably connected to a plurality of terminal devices used by users via a network for managing a game played in a game space by the users using the terminal devices, a network game management method, a net game management program used for this device and a recording medium which stores a net game management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today as the Internet becomes popular and data transfer speeds increase, net games (or network games) using server devices for net games, and terminal devices used by users which are connected via the Internet, are commonly played. With such net games, various matching games, including sports and physical combat, are played.
In the case of the above mentioned matching games, an unspecified number of general users can participate in a game since the Internet is used. When unknown users match in this way, the capability of an opponent in a game is unknown, so unexpectedness is added to the progress of a game, and some excitement can be added to a game compared with normal games which use a standalone game machine, where a game is played with the game machine as the opponent.
However if games are simply played between users via the server device for net games, as mentioned above, the difference from the case of playing a game with a game machine as an opponent cannot be sufficiently shown to the user. In other words, excitement based on the characteristic of net games that a game can be played not with a game machine but with an actual person cannot be sufficiently provided to the user.